Vana'diel's MonSTAR Screenshot Campaign
The world of Vana’diel is home to a plethora of monsters and fauna of all shapes and sizes! To celebrate our diverse ecosystem, we’re hosting a Vana’diel's MonSTAR Screenshot Campaign to showcase the one who shines the brightest! Whether your friend or foe, Lizard or Vermin, we care naught your classification! We only wish for all of our favorite monsters to become a star! Provide us with an exceptional screenshot of your most favorite monSTAR in which you’ve encountered throughout your journeys across Vana’diel and we’ll award qualifying participants with a special Byakko Masque in-game! Campaign Period From Monday, November 11, 2019 at 12:00 a.m. (PST) to Sunday, November 17, 2019 at 11:59 p.m. (PST) From Monday, November 11, 2019 at 8:00 (GMT) to Sunday, November 17, 2019 at 7:59 (GMT) Theme Submit a screenshot showcasing your one favorite monster in Vana’diel and let us know why you chose that monster! Awards The first 111 qualifying submitters per day (resetting each day at 11:59 p.m. (Pacific) / 7:59 (GMT) / 7:59 (BST)) will each receive one Byakko Masque in-game item. *Byakko Masque *This item can be delivered to other characters under the same account. *Please make sure your delivery box isn’t full. We will not resend the award if your delivery box is full at the time of delivery. *The award will be delivered to the character on the submitter’s forum handle. You can update your forum handle from the Settings > Edit Character option under the My Settings menu. How to Obtain an Award Submit a screenshot that meets the campaign's theme. The screenshot must depict a very clear image of either your character, an NPC, a place, or a thing. Awards will be distributed after the campaign period. You may practice submitting and formatting your post in the practice/discussion thread here. Once you are ready, please submit your screenshot in the official submission thread. Post your screenshot with the following information: *Reason why I picked this monster: (Required) Template Reason why I picked this monster: Example: Reason why I picked this monster: I chose the Soldier Crawler because of all the fun... memories I had with them in the Crawler’s Nest! They’re so loving, they’ll literary chase you to the entrance! You must abide by the following rules and guidelines when making your submission: #One (1) submission per account. If multiple submissions are posted, only the first submission will be accepted. #You may not submit the same screenshot you used in previous campaigns. Any submissions that merely repurposes the same screenshot for another campaign will be disqualified in Square Enix’s sole discretion. #You must have a North American or European Square Enix Account. #If a screenshot contains the names of other players, please ask those players for permission before submitting the screenshot. If you are unable to obtain permission from the other player(s), you must hide their name(s) before submitting the screenshot. #You may use image editing software to crop, alter, enhance, or add more features to your screenshot as long as the resulting image clearly shows that it is FINAL FANTASY XI-related. #Normal forum rules apply to all posts. #Square Enix reserves the right to remove or take down any content in its sole discretion. #You must be at least 13 years old to participate. Category:Special EventsCategory:2019 Special EventsCategory:Screenshot Campaigns